


Don't Leave Me

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets a phone call in the middle of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Leave Me  
Word Count: ~500  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Pairing: Laura/Kara, Sam  
Rating: T  
Summary: Laura gets a phone call in the middle of the night...  
A/N: Written as part of the multi-ship war at [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/). This sort of goes with [](http://singerdiva01-sk.livejournal.com/profile)[**singerdiva01_sk**](http://singerdiva01-sk.livejournal.com/) 's prompt "discovering vices." Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Despite the sudden sound of her phone ringing at two in the morning, Laura was unsurprised. “Hello.”

“You should come get her.”

It was Sam. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s my fault, Laura. I never should have taken her out tonight of all nights.”

And Laura should have put her foot down but didn’t. She sighed. “I’ll be right there.”

Sam told her the exact location of the bar, a mostly Fleet hangout that Kara liked when she wanted to relive the “old days.” Laura thanked him and ended the call. She climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans. Her sleep shirt would be fine for her purpose. She ran out the front door, keys in hand.

When she arrived at the bar, she walked in, and it wasn’t hard to find Kara and Sam. The former pilot was dancing on the tabletop, as Sam stood by her, clearly overwhelmed. She looked good, almost like she was in control, but Laura and Sam knew better. Laura approached the table, wearing an expression that somehow combined concerned and supportive girlfriend with former schoolteacher.

Kara stopped her dancing when she saw Laura. “Hey, baby. Wanna dance with me?”

“Let’s dance at home, okay?”

Kara’s eyes flashed. “In bed?”

“Eventually.”

That wasn’t a lie. They would end up in bed, although probably not the way Kara was hoping.

Kara jumped off the table. It was almost a successful landing until her legs slipped and she fell on her ass. Hard. Kara laughed and looked from Laura to Sam. Then she laughed some more.

Sam glanced at Laura. “You gonna be okay getting her home?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah, we’ll be fine.” She squeezed his arm. Kara was lucky to have such a good friend, and Laura was glad to find an easy friendship with him. “It’s…”

“Yeah,” Sam said. Then he leaned down, arm outreached, as Kara grabbed it to stand.

“My strong Sammy,” Kara said, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t ever leave me.”

Sam’s eyes watered slightly. “I won’t, I swear.”

Then Kara launched herself into Laura’s arms. Laura held her tight. “Let’s go home.”

They got Kara into the car, with Laura guiding her and allowing Kara to lean on her heavily. Laura kissed Sam’s cheek and climbed in the driver’s side. During the ride home, Kara leaned back against the seat, muttering how comfortable Laura’s car was (likely in comparison to her bike and truck). Then Kara became quiet, and Laura was sure she’d fallen asleep, which meant she’d probably just sleep it off.

They pulled up in their driveway. Laura exited her side and walked around. She opened Kara’s door and stroked Kara’s cheek. “Come on, baby. Let’s get to bed.”

Kara’s eyes opened slowly. “We gonna dance?” She mumbled.

“Tomorrow, when you’re feeling better.”

“It is tomorrow.”

Laura laughed a little. “It is, later tomorrow.”

Kara snuggled against Laura. “You’re my squishy. Don’t leave me, m’kay?”

“I won’t, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

Somehow, Laura got Kara into bed. Then she curled up around Kara and fell asleep holding her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lanalucy for the beta and laura_mayfair for her support. *huggles*

Kara snuggled closer to the warmth. Among other things, Laura was a great bed warmer. She nestled her head into the crook of Laura’s neck. Laura whimpered and wrapped her arms around Kara. “Good morning,” Laura said. “How do you feel?”

Kara’d been feeling pretty good until she opened her eyes. She rubbed her head. “Ugh!”

Laura laughed. _She laughed!_ “I’m not surprised, honey. Good thing we’re both off.” She ran her hand along Kara’s spine tantalizingly. “I can take care of you.”

Kara moaned. “I love the way you think, sexy teacher lady.”

Laura hmmed. “Yes, well, for now I think we should sleep more.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Kara spooned back against Laura, letting her lover hold her so tight it was like they were sharing a body. She fell asleep to Laura’s gentle strokes along her face and hair. 

/////////////////////////////////

Laura watched Kara sleep. It was the godsdamnedest thing. All the brashness and cockiness of Kara’s personality disappeared when she slept. Laura could see the young girl Kara had once been - before life had gotten to her. 

They would talk later. Kara may not want to, but she would eventually open up. She always had with Laura because there were no secrets between them, and they both wanted to keep it that way. Kara knew about the cancer Laura had beaten just before they met. She knew about her affair with Adar, and the spectacular way it had ended - with her resignation. 

In the end, that had been for the best, as Stans had hired her after her return from the _Galactica_. Ever since, Laura had been doing what she’d originally set out to do: improving education around the Colonies. It was easier to accomplish tasks when she was operating outside of the political realm, outside of the teacher’s union too. She wished she’d thought of becoming a consultant years ago. 

Kara knew all of those things about Laura, and in turn, Laura knew all about Zak Adama, Kara’s proclivities and reputation within the fleet, and how lost she’d been when she’d first mustered out after _Galactica’s_ decommissioning. Kara had found her way, though, and she’d become very successful in a short time - and had formed a wonderful friendship with her top client in the bargain. Her gym had become a hotspot among the best pyramid players and boxers on Caprica after Sam’s endorsement. 

Yes, they’d done well for themselves, and since they’d met, things had only improved. But Laura knew there was _more_. It wasn’t that Kara had lied. She simply didn’t realize that when she fell asleep, she clung to Laura for dear life. And her pleas to Laura and Sam the night before were for neither of them to leave her. These were deep seated fears they needed to deal with - together. 

Kara squirmed in Laura’s arms. Then she rubbed her eyes. Laura kissed her forehead. “How’s your head?”

“Better.” Then she winced. “No it’s not.”

Laura stroked Kara’s hair. “Come on, I’ll make coffee.”

////////////////////////////////////////

“You wanna ask me,” Kara said. Then she took another sip.

Laura swallowed her sip. It was a pure Tauron blend Kara and she adored. “Later.” 

“Why?”

“You’re not ready.”

A flash of something crossed Kara’s face. Then it was gone. They sipped their coffees. “I’m sorry,” Kara said.

Laura met her eyes. Kara _never_ apologized. Neither did Laura for that matter. They lived in relative harmony until one or both of them snapped. Then they drove each other crazy, frakked each other even harder than usual. Afterwards, Kara would snuggle against Laura tight enough to almost hurt, and whatever they’d said or done wouldn’t matter anymore. 

“What for?” Laura asked.

“Scaring you.”

Laura shook her head. “Honey, you didn’t. I knew…”

Kara nodded. “It started out okay.” She sipped her coffee and made that pleased groan. “Sam and I were hanging out. Talking business.”

Laura hmmed her understanding. Sam had announced his semi-retirement from pyramid. Semi because of his eternal love for the game. He had more money than the Lords of Kobol combined, but he liked to keep busy, so he’d asked to join Kara’s company. The two had been excitedly plotting for weeks. 

“But then I saw someone. Reminded me of _him_.” She snorted. “You know, it’s funny. The guy didn’t look anything like him when I got a second glance.” She shook her head. “Didn’t matter, though. It all came flooding back.”

Laura got up and hugged Kara from behind. “He was special. You loved him.” She kissed Kara’s head. “And he’s gone. You’re allowed to feel like this.”

“I killed him.”

“Honey, no you didn’t.”

“You weren’t there.”

Laura sighed. “No, I wasn’t. But it doesn’t matter.” She squeezed Kara as if to keep her from moving, force her to listen. “You made a mistake. And so did Zak, his father, his brother, and your superiors. And the viper itself. Shit happens.”

Kara struggled out of Laura’s grasp and faced her. “Shit happens? That’s it?!”

 _Good._ Laura was getting close. She smiled sadly. “Life’s a bitch, and then you die.” Laura stroked Kara’s hair. “But sometimes there are moments, people worth holding on to, and you gotta treasure those before they’re gone and remember them always.”

Kara leaned into Laura’s touch. “I did love him.” She stood and held Laura. “But I’d rather cherish this. Us.”

Laura kissed her. “I’ll never make you choose, baby.”

“You said something about _taking care_ of me.” Kara ground against Laura. “You owe me a dance.”

Laura mmmed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Remind me I’m alive? Can we get out and do something fun? Maybe a hike in the hills? Skinnydipping in our spot?”

“That can be arranged.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Laura was already in _their_ lake. Her nude form was splashing in and out, creating slight ripples around her. Kara could stand there and watch her play like that for hours, but she turned toward the bank and shot Kara her devious grin. 

Kara stripped down with a speed she hadn’t exhibited since basic and dove into the water. Frak watching!


End file.
